Tool holders in manufacturing machines have a tendency to vibrate and give rise to noise when in use. Such vibration disturbs the work process by having a negative effect on the accuracy of the result. The vibrations also give rise to a troublesome disturbing noise that worsens the environment around the manufacturing machine.
A perfect manufacturing machine does not give rise to any vibrations, and all energy is passed to the process that is to be carried out. In practice, vibrations always arise when the various parts of the machine work against each other. As the machine becomes more and more worn, changes in its dynamic properties take place. This means that new types of vibration can arise during different periods of the lifetime of the machine. The vibrations can lead to poor surface finish of the work piece and lower accuracy of the work piece, further wear on the machine and on tools, e.g. cutting tools, with, in the worst case, irreparable damage as a consequence.
During the processing of materials, e.g. metal, plastic, wood or composite materials, problems also arise that are caused by the high level of noise caused by vibrations from the processing and the noise of the machine. It is important to be able to remove major parts of the vibration noise within the frequency interval that is uncomfortable for the human ear. It is desirable that the level is reduced to a level below 80 dB.
A further problem is the relatively slow deposition rate available in methods known previously for deposition of vibration damping material. Another problem with previously known methods for deposition of vibration damping material is that the deposition needs to be performed at a relatively high temperature which may be detrimental for the characteristics of the article or work piece to be deposited. Accordingly said methods for deposition may e.g. damage the internal and/or the external structure of the article or work piece to be deposited or damage the annealing of said article or work piece.
A problem with cutting inserts for use in insert holder is their short life time due to e.g. shocks and vibration. By applying vibration damping layer between insert and insert holder one can decrease or eliminate the shocks and by this way increase the inserts life time.
It would accordingly be desirable to have vibration damped tool holders whereby wear and/or vibration is reduced. Further it would be desirable to have vibration damped tool holders which keep accuracy high and whereby fatigue of the material can be avoided. Accordingly it would be desirable to have vibration damped tool holder which eliminates or alleviates the drawbacks mentioned above.